


Heartbeat

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [50]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Heartbeat

You woke to sweat trickling down your back and your breaths coming in harsh pants. Looking around, you saw that the others were still sound asleep, calming you slightly. But as you went to lay back down to sleep, images flashed in your mind. Fire and smoke, screams of the innocent -- and not so innocent -- and the numbness in your body. You were pulled back into the nightmare that had plagued you for weeks -- since Insomnia fell at the hands of the Empire.

You were quickly woken again, this time by someone shaking your shoulder. Opening your eyes, you met the concern filled sapphire hues of Prompto.

“Hey, you okay?” he whispered, loud enough for you to hear but quiet enough that the others didn’t wake up. You didn’t reply, only turned over and snuggled against him. His face was marred by a frown as you did this, but he pulled you into his chest regardless. His hands ran across your back, tracing patterns against the fabric of your shirt. “Same nightmare?”

You whimpered in response, not wanting to talk about it. Luckily, Prompto was anything but dense, and took the hint. He sighed, tucking your head beneath his chin.

“You’re okay, (Y/n),” he muttered. “You’re here, with me. Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”


End file.
